<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《情有独钟》chapter 34 by boli_hh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105854">《情有独钟》chapter 34</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh'>boli_hh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《情有独钟》 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海<br/>*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真<br/>雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O<br/>一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事<br/>OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓<br/>无脑瞎磕爽文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《情有独钟》 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《情有独钟》chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果不是跟爱的人在一起，结婚要准备的繁杂琐事根本无法忍耐。李东海原先不知道有这么多的讲究，知道了以后更加无法理解为什么会有人能耐下性子跟不喜欢的人结婚。因为结婚实在是，太麻烦了。<br/>
他一直以为扯证就是直接去就可以，没想到求婚的第二天早上，被抱着电脑的李赫宰摇醒，指着屏幕问他哪天领证比较好。<br/>
李东海被摇醒十分烦躁，迷迷糊糊地看了一眼又倒回床上，颤颤巍巍地伸出手宣布要悔婚。</p><p>“不结了，困。”</p><p>话音刚落被李赫宰再次拉起来，耐心地从身后圈住他抱在怀里，电脑屏幕刺眼的光闪得他睁不开眼，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨两句被李赫宰听到，抬手盖住他的眼睛。<br/>
“那我给你念好了。”<br/>
李赫宰放轻声音报日期，念到一个数字停顿一阵，对那个数字评论一番问他的意见。柔和的声音从胸膛发出共振，让昏昏欲睡的早晨更加慵懒。李东海听着听着，就那样倚在李赫宰怀里睡熟，梦里是李赫宰和自己拿着红本本自拍，胸前的军牌在阳光下发光。</p><p>李赫宰没听到人答应低头去看，李东海撅着嘴巴睡得正香。他看了眼时间，才早上七点，是有点早，难怪他刚刚差点没了结婚对象。他笑自己神经兮兮兴奋过头，轻手轻脚收起电脑。李东海睡得昏天暗地，连自己被人小心塞进被窝里都不知道，触到柔软的枕头哼唧两声，扭着身子习惯性往李赫宰睡觉那边靠过去。<br/>
李赫宰弯腰吻了吻“你这个小笨蛋，想快点跟你定下来，怎么光想着睡觉呢。”</p><p>李东海睡醒以后迷迷糊糊想起早上的事，这才意识到自己说了什么。李赫宰没在房间里，摸床单估计早都起床了，他赶紧跑下楼去找人，不知道李赫宰有没有把他的胡言乱语放在心上，他怕李赫宰觉得他不够真心爱他，怕李赫宰失望。<br/>
跑下楼的时候太着急，不小心弄破一只气球，“砰”的一声把李东海吓得脚下一滑，差点从楼梯上滚下去。他猛地顿住脚步，委屈地咬住下唇站在原地。<br/>
李赫宰怎么这样！把他一个人扔在房间里！</p><p>听到楼梯上突然传来的动静李赫宰也被吓了一跳，还以为李东海是撞哪了赶紧放下电脑跑过来，看见人安然站在那才放心，瞥见那张委屈的小脸不由得叹口气。<br/>
“怎么鞋都不穿就跑出来。”</p><p>“我睡醒没见到你，以为你走了。”李东海习惯被人这样打横抱起来，手臂顺势攀上李赫宰的脖子，大眼睛眨了眨仔细观察他的表情，确定没有因为自己早上的话生气松了口气。<br/>
李赫宰轻斥一声胡闹，见人起先小心翼翼打量自己而后又长出口气的样子不由得发笑，小猫还知道自己说错了话，真不容易。</p><p>“家在这我能走哪去。”</p><p>李东海鼓了鼓脸，那万一离家出走呢，他一个omega独守空房日日盼alpha归，想想就惨。李赫宰见他眼神飘渺心知又是在神游，抱着omega坐到沙发上，还因为担心他只穿了睡衣会冷，细心用毯子裹上。</p><p>“正好你醒了，我约了去领证的日期，你看看这日子喜不喜欢。”</p><p>“日子有什么喜不喜欢的…”李东海抓着李赫宰的手无聊把玩几下，被哄着去看屏幕，撇了撇嘴“早上去啊，我会起不来，你一定要叫我哦。”</p><p>“哪天不是我叫你，小猪。”<br/>
李赫宰慢悠悠地逗他，宠溺地捏了捏鼻尖，视线移到李东海脖颈间的银链染上笑意。他把军牌从睡衣里拿出来，手指翻转将写有他名字的那面翻向外。</p><p>“宝贝，以后咱们家养个萨摩怎么样，然后给挂上牌子，免得因为长得太好看被别人领走。”</p><p>“李赫宰你才是狗！！！”</p><p>被提着耳朵点大名也丝毫不慌张，李赫宰一脸无辜地扯开家居服的领子，肩膀上有一道已经变浅的牙印。<br/>
李东海脸一红，心虚地安分下来，老老实实窝在李赫宰怀里，扫过墙上的气球又想起昨晚。李赫宰给了他一个浪漫的求婚，夜晚缠绵那一霎间的空白时眼前闪过alpha深情的目光，他不记得那一刻自己说了什么，只知道李赫宰突然兴奋地加重喘息，动情地吻他。<br/>
“不会分开的，海海，我爱你。”<br/>
“再那样叫我一次吧..”</p><p> </p><p>金希澈在大洋彼岸被自己的亲弟弟用电话吵醒，他看了眼自己这边的时间，正是凌晨。李东海似乎根本没考虑时差问题，还没等他接起电话开骂就已经倒豆子一样说起李赫宰的求婚。<br/>
金希澈那天完成自己的任务以后夜里就因为紧急事件飞到美国处理工作去了，长途飞行加上工作忙几天没跟李东海联系，好不容易得空安稳睡上一会又被吵醒。<br/>
李东海这孩子心思浅藏不住事，在自己身上发生了一件大事激动的不得了，抱着手机躲进书房叽里呱啦颠三倒四的给金希澈分享自己的小秘密。黏糊糊的声音满是笑意，金希澈都能想象到这小家伙在电话那头得意的样子。</p><p>“所以我可感动了，虽然他第二天早上吵我，害的我没有好好睡觉。”李东海咂咂嘴，又突然想起什么。<br/>
“哥，你说他怎么突然这么浪漫，会不会有别的omega告诉他的。那个omega是不是喜欢赫宰，我要怎么办，查他手机吗，可是万一是他部队里的omega怎么办，他们会不会有别的联系方式啊，但我这样是不是不太好，天啊我怎么会这么想，我是不是有病才会这样？”</p><p>“你确实有病，还病的不轻。一天到晚想东想西，有已婚omega的感觉了。”金希澈懒洋洋翻过身，躺在大床上听那边继续大呼小叫的前言不搭后语轻轻笑起来，还好，他弟弟找到了温柔善良的爱人。<br/>
李东海絮絮叨叨起来没完没了，收到来自alpha的疼爱宠溺即便过去了几天的热乎劲仍然兴奋如同打了鸡血，给金希澈一遍一遍地讲李赫宰准备了什么，说了什么。金希澈实在是乏的厉害，任由他给自己念叨，听着听着陷入梦乡。<br/>
梦里回到当年，白白嫩嫩的小团子弟弟在自己身后当跟屁虫，哥哥、哥哥的喊个不停。后来长大了，被刚分化成alpha正盛气凌人又不懂事的人欺负，小不点因为alpha的信息素威压蜷成一团不知所措，漂亮脸蛋上挂着眼泪。所幸他去接李东海放学，及时解围才没出大事。<br/>
他慢慢翘起嘴角，那年和自己喜欢的人手拉着手一起去海边，手的主人看着大海开心的笑，嘴角的梨涡柔和动人，盛满了爱意。</p><p>李东海说着说着发现金希澈已经不理他了，微微鼾声终于让他想起大洋彼岸的时差现在正是夜晚，他抱着手机吐吐舌头，飞快地说句晚安挂掉语音。一出门撞上靠在门口听墙角的alpha，揉揉他的头发。<br/>
“又去吵你哥了。”</p><p>都不用猜，他看见李东海背影都透着窃喜地跑进书房还关上门，就知道这小家伙一准儿是给金希澈又叽里呱啦地汇报最近的事，肯定是大大小小的事全都要碎碎念一遍才肯停。<br/>
李东海冲他嘿嘿一笑，在脸颊飞啄一下跑下楼，他的滑板摆在外头，没有任何人拘束他，想怎么玩就怎么玩。</p><p>“我们领证那天晚上不是要暖房嘛！我哥怎么能缺席！”</p><p>李赫宰看他下楼自然而然跟在身后，周末可以待在家里陪李东海，一会不见到人就不舒服。前面那道雀跃的背影和他们认识那年无差，像只快乐的小知更鸟。<br/>
他坐在院子角落的野餐桌旁望着那道活跃的身影慢慢入神，终于走到了结婚，他无比期待着身份转变后的每一天，期待和李东海要一起走完的后半生。</p><p> </p><p>领证的那天阳光大好，暖阳天晒的地砖都是暖的。根本不用李赫宰叫，早上刚过六点李东海就紧张兮兮地醒来，透过窗帘缝隙钻进来的晨光提醒他现在才刚刚六点。李赫宰还在睡着，呼吸沉沉的，肉肉的唇瓣微微张着，全然没有醒着时沉稳内敛的模样，像个懵懂的小孩子。<br/>
李东海起了坏心思，用手指戳了戳李赫宰的嘴唇。见人没有反应偷偷地笑，变本加厉把手指塞进人口中，得意洋洋幻想自己若是alpha要怎样。不想李赫宰早已醒来，含着他的手指吸吮，灵巧的舌头绕着手指转了转，吓得李东海赶紧收回手，恼羞成怒一巴掌招呼过去。</p><p>“你怎么醒了装睡！”</p><p>“是谁把手伸到我嘴里的？”李赫宰懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，在李东海额角吻了吻“大清早就开始引诱我，是不是想把我榨干？”</p><p>“哦你这意思是说，你要不行了？趁着没领证，我反悔还来得及吧。”李东海笑嘻嘻，胡乱在李赫宰胯下抓了一把“这不是挺精神的。”<br/>
他已经放弃在李赫宰面前那点矜持了，反正人早就知道他对性事食髓知味，索性撕掉面具随心所欲。他最知道李赫宰了，在他主动的时候会格外兴奋，连落下的吻都是滚烫的。<br/>
李赫宰眯起眼睛把他抱紧，二话不说咬了下猫咪唇“不结就把你绑去民政局打屁股。”</p><p>“神经病！”<br/>
李东海努力学着金希澈的样子翻了个白眼，腹诽真是知人知面不知心，原先一直觉得李赫宰是个正派的人，没想到在一起久了才发现这家伙说起浑话一点不脸红，板着脸一板正经，就差敬礼了。</p><p>他们是在民政局刚开门不久到的，路上李东海路过咖啡店吵着要去买咖啡耽误了些时间，李赫宰颇为遗憾他们不是第一对来的，李东海笑嘻嘻扑过去抱住他的脖子。<br/>
“干嘛，我是你的第一个就行了。”</p><p>“不对，你是我唯一的。”李赫宰在人嘴角轻吻，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，甜甜的。</p><p>大概是他们俩实在太黏了，一看就知道是来办什么的。走进去还没张嘴工作人员便递过来两张申请表，笑着说声恭喜。李东海看清上边的字脸一红，不好意思地看了看李赫宰，后者只是接过来轻声道谢，揽着他的腰坐到一边填表。<br/>
李东海见他没什么特别的表情不满地撅了下嘴，殊不知小表情已经被人尽收眼底，李赫宰无声地笑笑，把笔递给李东海揉揉头，真是一点心思都藏不住。他怎么可能不紧张，拿起笔在纸上方停留一阵，慎重地落下第一笔。<br/>
之前的岁月里写过无数次自己的名字，填过很多申请表，唯有这一次觉得那薄薄的一张纸重如千钧，认认真真摆在桌上，小心谨慎地落笔。李东海比他还紧张，笔身蹭上手心里的汗，不得不放下笔擦擦手心才能继续。一笔一划认真写好一行立刻探过头去看李赫宰的，生怕自己写错。<br/>
好不容易写完申请表，李东海整个后背都在发热，用手背摸了摸自己的脸，感觉脸颊也是烫的。他被李赫宰牵着手递材料，晕乎乎地跟在身旁让做什么就呆呆地做什么。看见红底的双人合照被工作人员贴到结婚证内页，耳朵慢慢变红。<br/>
李赫宰接过两本结婚证，见他一脸状况外的表情忍不住笑出声，把其中一本放到他手上。<br/>
“拿好了，可不许弄丢。”<br/>
“哦…”<br/>
李东海接过来仔细看了看，手指抚过上面的合照，抿嘴笑了起来。胸腔内的心跳声如擂鼓声一般，震得他腿软还头晕，一切顺理成章又像在梦里。以至于他们站在一起合照，拍了几次李东海才从神游中抽离。</p><p>之前按完手印以后拇指还有些红色印泥，申请处外的走廊是一整面摁满手印的白墙。李东海看着那面墙突然间醒悟，从这一刻开始他们就是正式的伴侣，他是李赫宰各种意义上的家属。</p><p>“我们也摁一个？”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>李东海乖乖摁好，望着重叠在一起的指印喃喃。<br/>
“这就…领完了？”</p><p>“嗯，你要是想放个鞭炮庆祝一下我倒是可以想办法安排。”李赫宰捏捏他的脸，牵起手向外走。看这小孩还有些懵不由得想笑，手臂一揽搂进怀里。<br/>
“怎么，还想跑？”</p><p>他说着，用结婚证轻轻拍了拍李东海的额头“看看，这下还跑得了么，早上还敢跟我说不结。”</p><p>李东海眨眨眼反应过来，把自己手里的红本拍在李赫宰胸膛“你牛什么？我也有！”</p><p>“你也知道啊，还想跑吗，我看你往哪跑。”李赫宰点了点红本“看见了吧，知道这是什么吧。”</p><p>李东海翻了个白眼，拖长尾音道“卖身契。”<br/>
说着撇下嘴抽抽搭搭“是我识人不明，居然上了你的贼船，趁我哥不在家把我骗来结婚。Alpha果然就是这样，婚前婚后两副面孔，婚前把你当个宝，婚后把你当棵草。早知今日我何必当………”</p><p>眼见李赫宰要伸手抓他李东海一溜烟跑远，站在大门口冲他做了个鬼脸，扭头跑出大门。<br/>
外头阳光正是最好的时候，李赫宰走出大楼看见几米开外的李东海正站在那里等他，见他出来笑得眼睛弯成月牙状，张开手臂向他跑来，脸上的笑容比正当头的阳光还要耀眼。<br/>
李赫宰接住扑过来的甜甜小蛋糕，仰头吻住主动贴上的唇，来自共度一生的伴侣的第一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>“我要悄悄告诉你一个小秘密。”</p><p>“是什么？”李赫宰干脆就着现在的姿势抱着人往车上走，听到小秘密忍不住咧开嘴角，又是小秘密，几岁了还小秘密。<br/>
李东海嘿嘿笑几声，凑到他耳边小声说道。<br/>
“你猜我什么时候开始喜欢你的。”</p><p>李赫宰正单手开车门，闻言笑了笑，小心把人抱到副驾的座位上“系安全带。”</p><p>“你怎么不猜！”</p><p>“猜猜猜，这就猜。”李赫宰吻了吻他，手臂撑在车门探身望他。<br/>
“说说，什么时候？”</p><p>李赫宰这个人平时其实不喜欢笑，只有对着李东海的时候才会露出笑脸。大多时候他自己都没意识到自己在笑，直到脸颊泛酸才提醒了他。<br/>
李东海出神了一秒，那句“你好帅啊”到了嘴边，抿唇硬生生咽了回去。</p><p>“怎么不说话？不是要告诉我小秘密。”<br/>
声音里的笑意十分明显，对上那道温柔看过来的视线更害羞。李东海突然炸起毛，自己是脑子抽风了才突然说起这种事！</p><p>“不告诉你了，起来起来，赶紧开车！”</p><p>“那不行，哪有说话说一半的。”李赫宰弯腰钻进车里，凑到李东海面前仔细观察。他几乎快要贴到李东海脸上，一言不发地盯着人。<br/>
车内气氛一下子变得暧昧，李赫宰和人对视一阵突然笑开，亲了下微微撅起的唇，起身关上车门。</p><p>“我知道了，我也是。”</p><p>他们晚上还约了乔迁宴，还要赶紧带小家伙去军区认证一下家属身份。<br/>
李东海坐在车内，因李赫宰刚刚的举动脸颊发烫。目光跟着人移动，自暴自弃地腹诽。你知道什么知道，知道什么了就你也是！</p><p>部队这边李赫宰早已提前打好招呼，系统内的alpha有了法定的omega以后必须上报，也是为了以后不用接受部队内的分配。李东海很少来行政楼，一路紧紧跟在李赫宰旁边，抓着大手努力迈大步，还不忘四处打量。<br/>
“赫宰呀，刚刚那边楼梯有个人在看我。”</p><p>“没事，一会登记完你告诉我是谁，我去收拾。”</p><p>“不是…我就是说一下…”</p><p>“我知道，那也不许看你。”</p><p>新婚alpha攥紧手中的小手，把李东海往自己身边又拉近了一些。军区的alpha数量占比很大，难保哪个不长眼睛的觊觎他的omega。<br/>
李赫宰想到这坚定信心，凑到李东海耳边神神秘秘。<br/>
“离不认识的人远一点，都不是好人。”</p><p>“你干嘛啊…幼稚死了。”</p><p>刚刚李赫宰凑到自己耳边说话时路过的人笑着往这边看了一眼，李东海当即从额头红到脖子根，推了推忽然凑到自己耳边的人。<br/>
实在不怪别人多看，李赫宰前一阵子升了军衔，现在也是稳稳地坐在上面的办公室了，本来就是红人现在更瞩目。今天这又是带了omega来，有杨韬的大喇叭一宣传，连军区行政楼负责清洁的人都知道。<br/>
李赫宰搂过人在怀，难掩脸上的笑意。</p><p>“得让他们都知道你是我的，这样就没人敢打你的主意。”</p><p>李东海听后鼓了鼓脸，乖乖依在李赫宰身边。他也不知道李赫宰要领自己去哪，七拐八拐走来走去，全程状况外跟着，直到被人领着摁在椅子上。</p><p>“怎么又填表！”李东海看都没看先抱怨一句，然后看清上面的字，别的他没注意，一眼看到家属两个字，老老实实地闭上嘴巴。<br/>
这儿就一把椅子，李赫宰站在旁边一边给他递笔一边道“以后我手术了你可以签字的。”</p><p>“你这什么烂比喻！”</p><p>“好好好，就是说，你是我法定上承认的家属。”</p><p>“我识字的！！！！”<br/>
李东海红着脸嚷了一句便埋头写字。他写字的姿势像个小学生，端端正正坐在椅子上埋头，一笔一划地努力将字写得工整。李赫宰望着人发旋轻轻地笑了起来，大手放到上边揉了揉。<br/>
“乖乖，这辈子就好好在我身边吧。”</p><p>手掌下的小脑袋轻轻地点了点，在表格的最后签上了自己的名字。从今天开始的每一天，他和李赫宰都将紧紧地联系在一起，一直到生命尽头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC.<br/>
by：玻璃</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>